


Black Cherry

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......... He locks his lips with Yabu’s right away, not letting go of a second. His arms lock the older close and tight. And obviously sensual. He hears the girls gasp disgustedly, surprised by his sudden act. But Yabu Kouta doesn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song with the same title, "Black Cherry", by Acid Black Cherry.  
> (Original post dated 2014/03/13)

It’s a five star international hotel near a bay of another big city in Japan. A luxurious hotel far away from the Nation’s capital. A hotel which seems too luxury to be stayed at by a bunch of particular young men in their early 20s. But their management is in spoiling mode, since these boys’ popularity are raising significantly at national’s scale. Meaning, they earn money a lot. They gain famous so quickly. Their fans are growing rapidly these past six years. And they obviously send great profit to their agency. Therefore, they are free to choose in which hotel they want to stay. It happens to be this hotel, a hotel nearest to the bay.  
  
_Moonlight shadow..._  
  
In what hotel actually doesn’t matter. The gig had been so great the other night. The tension at the venue was high. Everyone was happy and spirit-full, and the after-party was as great as the concert itself. Laugh, happy tears, screams of joy, all of those relieved feelings were thrown in the air of this very bar; the Manhattan bar. A bar located in the first floor of the hotel. A bar where Inoo Kei is currently drowning himself in. Two days after the concert ended. Drinking his share of Margarita apathetically.  
  
_... in solitary_  
  
It is such a dejected irony, he knows. The guy of his dream is on the other edge of the bar, once in a while sipping his Four Roses Black, talking with the pretty girls around him, spreading his charm as the number one idol of the whole country. Joking, laughing, dirty-talking, flirting freely. Acting ignorant of Inoo’s presence. As if he weren’t there. As if he weren’t even existed.  
  
So he fists his hand as he decides. He pretends to be drunk. Or at least close to drunk. Leaving his half empty glass of Margarita, he gets off of his stool and approaches the oldest guy in his group. He doesn’t give a damn with those eyes staring at him in bewilderment. Those pretty girls are eyeing him, as if they’re watching an impaired man trying to get naked in public. But Inoo’s eyes are still clear. No redness, no clouds, just clear. He can still think as clearly as well. He just can’t stand it anymore. The pain inside his body is somewhat overwhelming.  
  
_It’s just that I’m so thirsty_  
  
Yabu Kouta stares at Inoo Kei as he comes closer and closer to him. The brunette, the unofficial leader of the group, doesn’t know how to react. He just stare stoically at the unpredictable raven haired younger male. It’s not like Yabu is perplexed. He knows that Inoo had been there since the beginning. But what Inoo is thinking, he can’t chop off. With him approaching, Yabu suddenly goes blank.  
  
Even without expression shown on his face, Inoo still finds Yabu so gorgeous. His dyed brown hair is perfect. His eyebrows, his sharp, square-ish jaw line, his everything, they are just perfect. And screw with their status as national idols. Screw that they’re actually in public and paparazi can get their pictures easily. Screw with their bandmates. Screw with their agency. Screw with those girls. Screw that Yabu is actually straight. Just screw it.  
  
Without them saying any words, nor even exchange longer stare at each other, Inoo throws his arms around Yabu’s neck, pressing his body against the older’s. He locks his lips with Yabu’s right away, not letting go of a second. His arms lock the older close and tight. And obviously sensual. He hears the girls gasp disgustedly, surprised by his sudden act. But Yabu Kouta doesn’t resist.  
  
Maybe it’s because of the liquor, Yabu’s mind is clouded at the moment. Maybe whiskey is the reason why Yabu slowly kisses him back. Maybe because of the alcohol he just consumed, Yabu’s hands slowly reach up to hold his waist. Maybe, and maybe, and so many other maybes are piling up in Inoo’s head. Yet he recognizes that a part of his heart is wishing that at the moment, Yabu is absolutely sobber. That those maybes aren’t real. That Yabu does kiss him back.  
  
_The fruit I've sunk my teeth into..._  
  
They’re not lovers. Heck, can they be one? Eventhough he hopes they could be, they will never be. Not in forever. Their job requires them to devote themselves to people they don’t know. The agency forces them to forget the fact that they’re just mere human. Brainwashing them with such concept of ‘true idol’. And to end up as a queer, what else can Inoo do but to force himself to just sit and stare at the one he falls in love with? Besides, Yabu, the prince charming, has never given him hopes. Not even the slightest. It’s obviously an unrequited love, Inoo believes.  
  
Therefore, when he feels the kisses he shares with Yabu grow more and more intimate, he can’t help but shiver all over his body. He feels the chill on his nape, creeping all along his spine to his legs and making his knees feel so weak. He raises his hands up and cups both of Yabu’s cheeks with his palms, drawing the older much closer if possible. He breaths in the kiss. He doesn’t want to let go.  
  
But the demand of more oxygen is crushing them. He doesn’t know who’s the first breaking their contact. All he knows is, when their eyes are met and locked once they pull their faces, he stares deeply, pleadingly to the brunette. Inoo tugs on the sleeve of his white shirt, signaling Yabu to get off of his stool.  
  
His mouth can’t utter a word. But his eyes are begging to the older male, _‘I want more.’_  
  
And it seems like Yabu can read his mind quite easily. It’s not fair that Inoo can’t do the same to Yabu; what those deep brown eyes are saying to him in this silence, or what is wrong with the world. Those are such mystery to him. But he wonders if it’s important. Words aren’t needed anyhow, because Yabu does get off of his stool, and both of them walk towards the elevator in an awkward silence.  
  
Inside the elevator, Inoo stands with his head bow low on one corner, while Yabu stands on the other, eyes staring at the glassy buttons on the metallic wall. None of them pushes the button yet, so the elevator hasn’t moved up or down to the demanded floor. Thus, it is two in the dead of night. No one’s going to use the elevator in such hour. They are certainly not in a hurry.  
  
Yabu smells of a woman’s fragrance, Inoo notices. The ravenette recalls back the scenes where the brunette was playing with some girls on the bar. It bothers him for obvious reasons.  
  
“Yabu,” With a really low voice, Inoo calls his name.  
  
The said man turns his head to Inoo, finding the younger is now staring at him. They exchange eyes for a long time then. There is uncertainty in both male’s eyes. Inoo is the one with the most mixed feelings visible in his own. This isn’t supposed to happen, he thinks. They aren’t supposed to do this. But he wants it. He wants it so bad that it hurts as bad.  
  
Before he can try to stop whatever is happening between the two of them, their bodies are moving on its own. Somehow, in a split second, they are meeting in the center of the elevator, now pressing against each other’s bodies again. They kiss, again, and again, much more passionate than before. One of Yabu’s hand is grasping Inoo’s hip tightly. His other hand is locking Inoo’s jaw. Inoo has his both hand around Yabu’s neck. One of his palms is clutching on Yabu’s dark brown hair, keeping him close to himself.  
  
_Ravishes me with its sweet, sweet, but deadly poison_  
  
Their tongues are battling in open mouthed kisses. Swirling, pushing, pulling, licking, sucking, as if their lives depend on it. Without breaking this lustful and wet contact, Yabu corners Inoo then, trapping the younger male in between him and the metallic wall of the elevator. He purposefully rubs the lower part of his body to Inoo’s, and Inoo can do nothing but enjoying this wrong-yet-so-right situation, letting gasps and low moans out to the air. They act as if they were couple. As if they loved each other.  
  
“Ahh...”  
  
“My room or yours?” Yabu’s voice is husky, low, sounding like a growl somewhat, and of course, tempting. He half whispers to Inoo’s ear sensually, sending some kind of electric shock to all of the ravenette’s body in a pleasant way. At this point, the two of them know, that there is no turning back anymore.  
  
“Mine is closer,” Inoo answers, his delicate finger pushing a button on the wall, leading them to the floor where their management had booked for them.  
  
And they kiss until they reach Inoo’s Deluxe room on the 10th floor. Whether their bandmates found them out and noticed what the two were doing, they just couldn’t care less. It’s near to dawn anyway. Who’s stupid enough to bother walking out of their private rooms in such hours? Besides, the need of each other’s bodies is greater than anything for both Inoo and Yabu. It’s like they are already glued. And Inoo wonders if he could still control his mind. Because his head hurts. His eyes hurt. His throat hurts. His heart hurts.  
  
Inoo opens the door to his room clumsily, while Yabu is still busy kissing, licking, biting, making marks on his pale neck. He can feel the buldge on Yabu’s groin, and the older is purposefully rubbing it hard against his. The fabric of his jeans and his trunks feels so rough. He feels his own manhood throbbing painfully. So he pulls Yabu inside his room and closes the door rather hastily. And he pushes Yabu against it, trapping the older just like what he did in the elevator, and kisses him some more, letting the older male groping on his skin and slowly taking his shirt off and pinching his awoken nipples.  
  
The raven haired male gets on his knees then, eyes a level with Yabu’s erected member behind those fabrics. He touches the bulge at first, grasping on it, feeling how great Yabu’s manhood is, before unbuckling the brunette’s belt, lowering his boxer down, revealing the older’s crotch hair and his cock right under. Which is perfect in shape, firmness, and everything else. And Inoo stares at the older’s erected penis in awe that he feels like crying. He takes it in his hand, feeling how hard it already is, how real it is, and that it’s really happening there and then. He opens his mouth slowly and sucks Yabu’s cock, wasting no time in the means.  
  
It is the first time he ever tastes Yabu’s private member inside of him. And it’s not at the least sweet. It’s a little salty, and hard, and hot, and demanding, though Inoo can’t deny that Yabu’s pre-cum tastes so delicious. He starts sucking the older’s cock hard, bobbing his head forward and backward in a random rhythm porposefully, playing it with his tongue and teeth, making Yabu moans, half growling. He tries his best on giving his love the highest pleasure. Yabu feels his knees weakening. His hands are sinking themselves in Inoo’s hair, clutching on it a little too tight as he lets out a song of relieved pleasure. He can’t help the urge to thrust into Inoo’s mouth, so he does it.  
  
And Inoo can’t breathe properly. But he knows Yabu feels good, so good, so he keeps on going. Yabu lets out a little cry after his messy-yet-carefully blow job sends him to his edge. He cums inside Inoo’s mouth, and Inoo gladly sucks him dry.  
  
“Kei...”  
  
The voice was gentle, surprisingly. Inoo tilts up his head and finds Yabu is staring at him with an almost loving look. Almost, because Inoo doesn’t want to get hurt further away. The older takes Inoo by the hand and asks him to stand up, and as he makes it to stand up, Inoo can’t believe what he is seeing with his very own eyes.  
  
“Kouta...”  
  
Listening to Inoo’s unsteady breathing, Yabu presses their foreheads together. They stare deep through each other’s eyes. Realizing that morning is still long way to go, Yabu pushes Inoo deeper to the room, still without breaking any contact between the two of them. He pushes Inoo until the topless younger male falls to his king sized bed. He hovers above him, bending low in between Inoo’s spread legs.  
  
“Aahh, Kouta...” Inoo pleads when Yabu sucks and bites his neck over again. The marks will obviously be noticed tomorrow morning, but just screw it. Screw everything else. It just doesn’t matter anymore. Not even whether what they are doing is based on pure lust nor true love.  
  
While giving ticklish pleasure to the ravenette on his neck, Yabu starts unbuckling Inoo’s belt. He pulls Inoo’s jeans off of his legs, but finds difficulty in the process. Inoo, still having a little consciousness in himself, kicks his jeans and briefs and moans as his hardened penis is freed. And for the first time after twelve years, he is finally naked, all open and unshielded in front of Yabu Kouta. It feels embarassing, and a part of his brain begs him to stop, yet he manages to shut them up and ignore them altogether. He needs Yabu. He just needs him, desperately.  
  
_Black Cherry..._  
  
Yabu stares at Inoo’s vulnerable body. He knows Inoo’s very pale skin by heart already, for they’ve been friends since forever. It’s not like he hasn’t seen the younger’s top before. But in this particular dead of night, he realizes that a bare Inoo looks like an angel coming down to the earth, literally. Inoo is turning his head to his side, his eyes half-lided and full of mysterious thought that Yabu can never read. His pouty lips are reddish in color, plump and swollen due to their endless kisses. His face to his neck, all of them flutter in pink. An there are those hickeys Yabu left to him on his upper, lower part of his neck, around his almost-invisible Adam’s apple, and on his shoulders, and on his collarbone, just right above his characteristic spot. Inoo’s pretty nubs are erected only by his touch. His flat stomach, his crotch line, and his pubic hair, are so sensual, so erotic. And the younger’s manhood is standing proudly in between his legs. It is such an outstanding view for Yabu’s eyes.  
  
The taller male wants to utter how Inoo look beautiful at the moment. So beautiful and breathtaking. He wants to compliment everything about him; that he is perfect and everything. But he doesn’t want to give Inoo a false hope, so he just keeps silent. He knows that his silence hurts Inoo’s heart even more. But, really, if only they were not leading such a cruel world, their circumstance might have had been so much different.  
  
With his palm, Yabu forces Inoo to avert his eyes to him. Inoo complies, and their eyes met. The older of the two then bends himself down and capture Inoo’s lips in another kiss. This time, the both of them realizes that their kisses grow more tender, more velvety, and more lovingly. As Inoo encircles his arms around Yabu’s neck, he lets out a sad whimper in between the kiss. He feels broken and pathetic.  
  
He doesn’t know whether Yabu is still under his whiskey’s control or not. He doesn’t seem like it though. He might be sober at the moment. But he might also be lost in lust. It’s impossible for Yabu to love him back, Inoo thinks. Inoo just cannot tell. Therefore he wants to weep so bad. But his tears reject to flow out, making those eyes of his hurt like hell.  
  
Inoo gasps and breaks the kiss when he feels Yabu’s hand on his cock all of a sudden. The older locks their penis together in his large hand, pumping them altogether, and it feels great, wonderful. Just wonderful. Inoo cries and moans messily, throwing his head back, exposing his flawless neck to Yabu. But Yabu is more interested in playing with his nipples at the moment. The brunette lets go off his own cock but still pumping Inoo’s one while biting his nipples, sending such overwhelming pleasure to the ravenette. They start sweating a lot. Their skins are damp, glossy, and slick. But such view only turns them on even more.  
  
Under Yabu’s hand, Inoo feels high, so high, like he can actually touch the clouds. So good, so amazing. Such feeling brings him closer to his limit. He moans in a begging manner. And with a loud cry of Yabu’s name, Inoo cums. His seed spruts out of his flesh, soaking Yabu’s torso and his own stomach.  
  
He should have known that Yabu would not let him enjoy his afterglow right away. The older male wipes Inoo’s seed off of his stomach, purposefully moistening his four fingers with the younger’s semen. He pulls himself a little until Inoo can see his face clearly. Then he licks his pinky finger, which is slicked with Inoo’s cum, with such a lustful eyes, making Inoo left speechless and far embarassed than before.  
  
“Kou,”  
  
“I never knew you’re this luscious,” Yabu bends down and kisses Kei on the lips. “And I mean every words.”  
  
Inoo’s heart feels like racing inside his chest. It beats so fast, so fast that Inoo feels like throwing it up off of his inside. But he needs his heart to keep beating if he wants to be close with Yabu. At this point, it really doens’t matter if Yabu doesn’t love him back. He only needs to be close to him. He only needs him to touch him, to stain his inside with his seed, and give themselves for each other even just for tonight.  
  
The older of the two uses Inoo’s cum as a substitute of lubricant, for there aren’t any near them right now. He doesn’t break the kiss, and is sure that Inoo doesn’t notice what he is doing, when he shoves his middle finger inside of Inoo’s tight anal. He doesn’t allow Inoo to gasp when his finger is fully inside of the younger’s body. It’s like Yabu is swallowing Inoo’s moan, as if it’s something concrete, something liquid. And it’s more than obvious that, the vibration of Inoo’s voice gets Yabu harder even more.  
  
_Forbidden territory_  
  
He needs to breathe. He really needs to. So he healf-heartedly breaks the kiss Yabu is showering him with. He inhales and exhales madly, resulting a high volumed scream which is resounding throughout the room. For the shortest of time he wonders if his room is soundproof. But he can’t help it. He can’t care less, for Yabu is giving him so much pain and pleasure at the very same time unceasingly. The older enters his second and third finger rather hastilly, a little forcefully even. And once again, Inoo feels so much up in the air.  
  
_I can never break away now_  
  
The movement of Yabu’s fingers is messy. He stirs them in and out instinctively, shutting off his brain, letting his intuition takes control of everything. But he knows he makes Inoo feels good, because the younger male is aching his back up, throwing his head back, mewling, and starting to move his own body up and down to meet the brunette’s rhythm when he repeatedly touching the ravenette’s sweet spot.  
  
The sight is too much for Yabu to take. He bends and locks Inoo’s lips with his own over again, slipping his tongue inside of Inoo’s mouth headlong. Down there, Yabu is still busy disrupting the younger’s fine ass.  
  
“Nn—aah, Kou, Kouta...” Inoo moans in between their wet kisses.  
  
_I feel it, Black Cherry..._  
  
“Is this your first time, Kei?” With such low and hoarse tone, Yabu asks him.  
  
“Yes...” He answers breathlessly.  
  
“Good, because this is my first time too,” The older gives kisses on Inoo’s cheek, to his nose, his jawline, and his neck. “Do you feel good?”  
  
_I can’t forget the lingering sensation of your kiss_  
  
“Y-yess, aahh...”  
  
“Me too...”  
  
To tell the truth, Inoo doesn’t know whether he feels good or not. Of course he is bathing with so much pleasure right now. His head feels so light and relieved, because he is Yabu’s first guy and the other way around. But it is a pleasure created by pure lust only. Heck, does love involved in their intercourse tonight? No, Inoo takes note to himself straight off. Maybe there’s a little of love involved, though, but he’s not sure. He can’t really tell. He has been blinding himself from any signs of Yabu’s true feelings since he doesn’t want to get hurt. Little did he know, all that he does is hurting himself so much more.  
  
Inoo lets out a long exhalation when Yabu’s fingers are drawn back from his entrance. Yabu adjusts a perfect position in between the black haired younger male’s legs, letting his thighs locking him in between. He rubs the tip of penis to Inoo’s anal sensually, teasingly, making Inoo mewling, protesting, and panting hard, to the point he becomes really impatient.  
  
“Please, Kouta, I need you...” Inoo whisper desperately, circling his arms tighter around the older’s neck. “I need you so bad.” _I’m hurting._  
  
The desperation in Inoo’s voice is as clear as the night sky. And Yabu grows more weaker in any seconds. He is surely weakened by time. Time is forcing him to think of the first time he met Kei inside the elevator twelve years ago. The first time he saw Inoo smiling at him like sunshine. The first time they really befriended and laughed together. The first time he saw Inoo cried. The first time Inoo confessed to him that he loved him through a magazine interview. The fist time he claimed Inoo was a liar. The first time he realized that Inoo was smart enough to cover his lies with the truth.  
  
The first time Inoo showed him desperation was that very night. He notices it all actually, since long ago, yet he can’t do anything about it. Because he’s a coward, and he’s not one who is good with prioritizing one matter compared to another, no matter how important the latter might be. While dragging his ego in his career, he is hurting Inoo along. And sorry is an outdated word. That is why he kisses Inoo’s lips as desperate. He touches Inoo’s body as desperate. He pushes his cock inside of the younger male’s ass just as desperate.  
  
_Our short history..._  
  
Yabu starts to move his hips. In and out. So slowly at first, letting Inoo used to the feeling of his cock inside of the latter. He moves a little faster when Inoo’s breathing slows down. He moves more faster when Inoo’s breath starts being disorganized once more. He moves more faster, harder, rougher, when Inoo dips and scratches his back with his nails.  
  
The sound of their flesh hitting against each other are beyond sensual. It’s a turn on, and everything seems blur, because the joy is somewhat flooding onto them. Because Yabu is abusing his poor prostate. Because it feels sinfully incredible. Sinfully amazing.  
  
“Kou... fast... faster... please...”  
  
Faster? No, he won’t comply Inoo this time. Yabu slows down his pace instead, enjoying every slow pushes and pulls, gladly watching as Inoo pleads and whines hopelessly. Inoo feels sore. His legs are sore. His thighs. His lower part of body. His everything is sore. He wants to have more. He needs to have more of Yabu, because this isn’t enough.  
  
"Please, Kou, please, faster!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Aahhh— _fuck_ you!" Inoo half screams jadedly. He bites the older’s shoulder because he’s nearing his edge, yet the sky is still high above. He touches himself then, and begins moaning louder because the pleasure is overflowing all over his body.  
  
Oh, how Yabu Kouta is so cruel towards him. So cruel that Inoo wants to commit suicide in front of the older’s very own eyes. But he won’t let himself die for him. Because he knows that not even in the worst circumstance, Yabu would do the same.  
  
_It’s just a pretty fling on the way to something else_  
  
Such scene under him drives Yabu crazy. His name is repeatedly uttered with such lust and desire out of Inoo’s sweet lips while Inoo pumping himself, sending himself to his own cliff of lust itself. Not only it’s maddening the older male; he even starts fucking Inoo like crazy. His hips are moving, hard, fast, rough, messy, hurting, no more in sensual manner as before. Making Inoo left with such messy moans and cries, clutching on the bed sheet as if his soul is taken away off of his body. Filling his room with the sound of sex and ecstacy.  
  
And they cry each other’s name and cum in unison. Inoo, for the second time that night, ejects his semen off of his cock, staining their adhered bodies proudly. Yabu, on the other hand, finally grants Inoo’s wish. He pushes his cock so deep inside Inoo, so deep that the skin of his testicles is pressing against Inoo’s ass when he cums. Yabu hits the ravenette’s prostate the last time, spurting his semen inside of him with all his might, damping the abused sweet spot as if marking it as his territory.  
  
_With this, finally..._  
  
Both of them are left panting. Yabu falls on top of Inoo, bodies still entangled with each others. Inoo moves his head to the side and kisses Yabu on the cheek, pouring all of his true feelings in it, including the desperation, and the deep yet unrequited love. When Yabu slowly pulls out of Inoo’s entrance, he kisses the younger male on the lips.  
  
There is this urge to say the three magical words, the phrase of “I love you”. There is this urge to cuddle and spend the rest of the dawn together. But as obvious as the clock that keeps ticking, poor Inoo can’t make Yabu stay. He has no right to. He would never have the right to.  
  
So he just lets the older boy slips out of his bed after their last kiss. He watches as Yabu pulls a blanket and covers Inoo’s naked body with it. He watches as the tall brunette gathers all his pieces of clothing and puts them on in a blink of an eye. He watches as Yabu walks toward the door of his hotel room. He stares sadly at him when he takes the last glance at Inoo, a very, very sad look visible on those eyes. He watches as Yabu walks out of his room and closes the door right away, leaving him alone, all alone in his cold hotel room, with the smell of their first sex lingering in the air.  
  
In the end, there were no words of love uttered throughout the night. And finally he notices, that there is nothing going alright.  
  
_Though once in a while, remember me like this..._  
  
Inoo buries himself under his thick blanket. Every part of his body is aching. Not only the lower part of his body, but also his heart, his head, his brain, and his eyes. In his weariness, he cries silently, sobbing like a lost child. He realizes that he is so afraid to meet tomorrow. He doesn’t know what to do when he has to face Yabu straight off. He can’t yet make up any reasons to his bandmates, their manager, or everyone else. Because they had committed such an unforgivable sin, a shameful scandal.  
  
Everything between him and Yabu has changed and it's his fault. Tomorrow morning will surely come different. Their lives, their friendship, their bonds, it will never be the same anymore. Not in the nearest forthcoming. Not in forever. He loves Yabu, but he does not have the choice but to sacrifice his feeling for the sake of every human being in this insane world.  
  
  
  
  


***-* OWARI *-***


End file.
